1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a display light source.
2. Description of Related Art
Exploiting the binocular parallax of humans, a stereoscopic display provides two different images respectively to the two eyes of an observer, such that the observer can experience a stereoscopic image. Unlike other kinds of stereoscopic displays which require the use of special glasses to distinguish between left-eye and right-eye images, special glasses are unnecessary when using an autostereoscopic display.
The autostereoscopic display provides a plurality of images by using a plurality of light sources, in which the images are projected to different spatial positions. The eyes of an observer can receive different images such that the observer perceives a stereoscopic image when his or her eyes correspond to any two of the spatial positions respectively. Since the autostereoscopic display projects the plurality of images to different viewing angles of the observer, the autostereoscopic display is also called a multi-view stereoscopic display.
The light sources of conventional autostereoscopic displays mostly are cathode ray tubes (CRTs). Since each of the cathode ray tubes provides an image, this results in an overall large size for the display. In addition, with the conventional autostereoscopic display, only a single light source provides an image at any one time, and all the other light sources remain shielded. Therefore, most of the light is wasted. Moreover, a big and expensive projection lens is required, and special projection lenses are required when multiple cathode ray tubes are used. Also, the refresh rate of the cathode ray tube is limited. Therefore, those in the industry are endeavoring to design a light source that is small and highly efficient.